Total eclipse of the heart
by patattack750
Summary: Once upon a time, he was falling in love but now he's only falling apart, those words meant the world to Jaune. A prodigy huntsmen in the making diagnosed with Enhanced metabolic syndrome, what was once a promising hunting career turned to ash his dreams all but got Jaune did not care what the doctors said, he did not care for his own life. He would be a hunter or die trying.


**AN: OK! Another brand new story form your local friend of Jaune! A comissioned story for a friend of mine a rare strong Jaune story this run! Enjoy the tale of Jaune overcoming weakness, injury and his own body as he strives to be the best hunter he can!**

* * *

"_~Once upon a time I was falling in love, but now I'm only falling apart. Nothing I could do the total eclipse of the heart.~"_

"Mister Arc? Did you hear me?" The words of the doctor feel on deaf ears, the new hit the child like a tidal wave.

"What do you mean I am_ sick!?_ I am doing great!" The booming voice Jaune Arc proud member of the Arc clan and aspiring hunter boomed in the small hospital room as the doctor a skinny middle-aged man with brown skin and greying hair shrugged.

"I am sorry son, but you are _very_ sick."  
"I don't believe it! Just the other day I was in my hunter training! I'm in the top of my class you know?!" Jaune shouted the teen shouted his fists balled into tight balls of anger his chest heaving and his eyes sharp like face near inches from the smaller man as he fumed.

"Look doc, I don't know who you are but I am going to be a _great_ hunter! I am going to be the best there ever was!"  
"If you keep up his training you will die." The doctor did not mince words, he did not back down from the furious teen his brown eyes never falling. The teen fumed his fists balled up to his sides as he shook. His massive limbs shook like there was a live wire pushed into them. He raised a massive meaty hand to the doctors face as he growled.

"You tell me how to fix this doc! Now!"  
"You can not _fix_ this Mister Arc. The very thing that has made you so powerful is the same thing that is now killing you." The words hit Jaune like a punch to the gut the 14-year-old whimpered a bit as he gripped his hospital gown.

"It's killing me?" Jaune asked his voice barely above a whimper as the full impact of what the man was saying finally began to hit him. "Listen to me Jaune you have a rare biological condition called, Extreme Metabolic burn."  
"What?" Extreme Metabolic burn it sounded like something that a superhero had in comics but Jaune had a distinct feeling that he would not be happy about this.

"It makes you stronger, faster and overall it makes you near superhuman."  
"That makes me a superhero!?" Jaune asked a childlike wonder in his voice as the doctor grimaced his brown eyes narrowed as he shook his head.

"Not really, when you do anything, and I do mean _anything_ that pumps your heart rate above calm even levels your metabolism is drastically increased. You are stronger, faster and overall more powerful than anyone your age. Your body will be stronger than ever! But it comes at a cost, the strain from your metabolism is so great that it causes severe damage to your internal organs."

"That's not good… is it?"  
"No, it is not. While it is not fatal for the moment if you continue to pursue your hunter training you _will_ die._ Sooner_ rather than later."  
"If you keep pushing yourself child you will kill die! Is that what you want?"

"It will be better than watching me waste away on the sideline. Have you seen me in the arena?! Even Ozpin himself has come to ask when me when I will be attending Beacon! You can't keep me from my damned destiny!"  
"The only _destiny_ you will face is the inside of a coffin if you keep this up!"  
"There has to be a way to cure me!"  
"As I said earlier sir, there is no _cure!_ If you get the proper treatment I can keep his body from overheating and shutting down, if you try to make him a hunter you will kill your son!" The doctor's words thundered out of his mouth and struck Jaune like lightning bolts.

The man looked stunned his face dropped as he fell back. His fists balled as he let his mouth drop. His lower lips quivered as he felt like his legs had turned to jelly. The man let out a low whimper as he felt his world began to collapse.

"I… will I actually die?"  
"Yes. _If_ you treat yourself now with the proper treatment now and do not wait a second more! You can keep yourself alive and he will live a healthy normal life. If you keep up his hunter training even with his treatment you will be dead before you hit thirty."  
"That's so _young…_ I'm only fourteen!"

"I know that Jaune trust me I know this is hard but please listen to me. If you push this then your son will not live to see his thirtieth birthday. If you are willing to push him yourself to an early grave than I can not stop you but _please_ for the sake of your mother reconsider."

"I… Jaune…." The mad teen said dropping to one knee his face inches from his sons, the mans' face that often looked like a sheet of granite broke as a rare trace of true emotions feel from his face.

"Son… I don't know how to tell you this… but you can not be a hunter…"  
"But! They told me I was going to be one! They all said that I would be one!"

"I know what they did. But Jaune this is your _life!_ If you keep this up you will die!"

"But this is my _dream!"_  
"I know that! I know that this is your dream but if you do this you will put yourself in the _ground!_ Do you want your mother to bury her own son?

"But I want to do this! I can help people! I know I can!"

"You will be killed! Don't you care about that!? Do you never want to see your sisters, or your mother again?"  
"NO! But I have to do this! I know that this is what I am meant to do!"  
"You are fourteen! Jaune I don't like this any more than you do! But if you do this you will die!"  
"But!"

"Jaune. I can't sign of medically on your hunter license, I'm sorry but I can not in good faith allow you to continue as you are."

"I'm going to be a hunter! I don't care what I have to do!"  
"Son… I'm sorry but you will die…" The man said as tears feel them the teen's eyes.

* * *

"I hate you!" Jaune screamed as he balled his fists his dreams were being taken stripped away from him right in front of him, his eyes burned and fists balled as he felt his hands begin to shake…

"Jaune? Honey? Can I come in?" The smooth soft voice of Juniper Arc asked as she stood outside her son's door.

"No!" The same response had come from the room for the last three hours. Jaune had not let her or anyone into his room after his cheek up, the news still hit Juniper like a runaway freight train. Extreme Metabolic condition, a disease no a symptom that would make his life endlessly complicated.

He would need weekly medication and even more than that to keep himself healthy. And worse he would have to give up on his dream of being a hunter… his father was a hunter his mother a huntress, _all_ of his sister's huntresses and this? The first Arc to _not_ be a hunter? She could not imagine the pressure.

"Jaune sweetie, you know I love you right? You know that I only want the best for you right?"  
"No!"

"Jaune… I love you, baby… I know that you can be a bit down but trust me you will get better-

"No! I hate you!"  
"Jaune Arc! I am your mother! I know what you are going through is hard but calm down! You will not talk to me like that you hear me?"  
"No!"

"Jaune… please, I know this is hard let me come in?"  
"No!"  
"I… just know I love you Jaune… there is cake slices downstairs… _happy birthday…."_ Juniper said leaving her child as-

"No! I hate you!"

"I know you don't mean that… I _love_ you." Juniper said as she walked down tears formed in her eyes… unfortunately for her, if she had looked into her son's room she would have found it a _disaster._ A tornado hit Jaunes room stealing all of his clothes, his drawers unshelved his items tossed about Jaune's room was a mess nothing in its place and the most important part of the room _Jaune_ himself was nowhere to be seen. The only thing left in the room was his scroll that-

"_No! I hate you!"_ The scroll said the message playing on loop the series was fully charged ensuring that the loop would play all night. Keeping the remaining Arc family busy while the prodigal son made his journey….

* * *

_Blood_. Raven was used to seeing blood, she came into this world screaming and covered in the blood of another and she _fully_ intended to leave it the same way. Just not in _his_ blood.

"Get up," Raven said her eyes narrowed her crimson orbs glared down at the blonde boy under her feet. She would be honest this boy this _Jaune_ had put up a good fight, much better than a child his ages should have been able to and armed only with a third rate chipped blade? Raven was impressed and she was _never_ impressed.

"Train me!" The message was the same as the last time Jaune _found_ her. Raven had left her tribe some time ago after she left her family and daughter she was not a people person, she had met this blonde child one day when on a whim she saved his life from a Beowulf pack. He had already sliced down half the pack and he caught her interest…

"I'll back off when you agree to train me!" Jaune yelled his blue eyes glared raw determination into Raven's crimson ones.

The woman rolled her eyes not caring how that boy was struggling under her boot for the _fifth_ time in the last few days. Her hell _dug_ into his chest her legs were forced to actually apply pressure to keep Jaune down.

The boy was beyond strong Raven knew what strength was and this boy was _strong_.

"If I train you, you will not leave me the hell alone. Tell me why I should not just kill you right now and be done with it?" Raven asked her blade flashed out her long crimson sword pressed into Jaune's neck as the boy didn't bat an eye.

"Then kill me then! It's better than living"!  
"You are a boy, fifteen at best what do you know of death?"  
"That it is better than wasting away!"  
"Boy you are a _child_ do not waste your life."

"I have no life to waste. I will be a hunter or I will die in the process! So if you are going to kill me the do it!" The child shouted no fear in his eyes as Raven sighed taking her blade from his neck and rolling her eyes.

"You are a pain, but you _are_ strong it would not due to waste such potential over a slice of meat." Raven sighed putting away her blade. She was not going to waste a future fighter over this spat.

"Go home Jaune, you have _no_ business being outside."  
"Yes, I do! I know I do!" Jaune said getting up the small boy was no more than fifteen? Maybe sixteen, a child really but that was pushing it, he was thin far to thin to be considered healthy and he looked like had not eaten a good meal in the last_ year._

"You are going to get yourself killed."  
"I need to this! Please ma'am! You are the only person to help me!"  
"You do know that I am a _murderer_ right? I have killed people Jaune lots of people."  
"I… I don't care!"  
"You don't care that I am a murderer?"  
"I don't care! I want to save people! Help me and I can save enough people to make up!"

"You are an idealist you know?"  
"I don't know what that word means…" The child admitted as Raven sighed.

"It means you have your heads in the clouds."

"My head is on my neck not in the clouds," Jaune asked speaking like Raven was a child and _not_ him.

_Easy Raven he is a child he knows not what he says or does._

"Jaune if you keep following me you will die."  
"You keep camping in the same place! It's like you want me to be here!"

"I camp here because it is convenient! I can hunt and forage easily enough and the area is nice to look at. Trees, streams peace and quiet, or it would be if not for an annoying brat!" Raven hissed as Jaune glared daggers at her taking a step forward and-

"I- GEH!" Jaune gagged his body doubled over as a long line of blood flew from his mouth. The child fell onto his knees his arms clutching his sides as he groaned in pain.

"Jaune?" Raven asked a hint of true concern flashed past her eyes before she _forced_ herself back. Jaune groaned in pain his body shaking and shuddering as his hands gripped the grass beneath him.

"I'm fine! I just need a break!"  
"You have a medical condition, you need medication."  
"I can't afford it!"  
"Then go home where you can! You don't have to be here!"  
"I can't go home! You don't get it! If I go home I'll be trapped!"  
"Would you rather be dead?"  
"Yes! Please, just! Ah! Give me some time! I'll get better!"  
"No… you will get worse, now calm down, as much as I detest you I would not like a child to die in front of me _again_. You are going to need a rest and some broth." Raven said bending down and thanking Jaune up tossing the coughing boy still sprouted blood from his mouth over her shoulder like a sack of flour.

"Raven!?"  
"Quiet you can rest at my camp for now."  
"So you are going to train me?!"  
"No. I'm going it save your life after you are better you are on your own."  
"But-

"No exceptions, now stop talking I need to focus on saving your ass…"

* * *

Raven did _not_ like children, that was not to say she hated them she simply did not _like_ them very much.

"Again!" Jaune the petulant child that had been her _ward_ for the past three months said as Raven rolled her eyes, the boy was two steps from death and looked like hell. Even if he was better than when he first showed up in front of her. Jaune was still skinny not dying due to malnutrition like he had been when he first showed up but more along the lines of a child that had skipped most meals in a week.

"Again!"  
"If you say, I just wish you were not a glutton for punishment," Raven asked as Jaune charged the poor quality blade that he had managed to steal from some poor soul on death's door flashed up Raven sighed rolling her eyes as she slashed forward.

She didn't hold back there was no point in doing so, Jaune wanted to be strong so she would make him strong the only way she knew how by beating the weakness out of him.

_Whack!_ Her blade stuck Jaune and the boy toppled like a leaf in a breeze, he hit the ground hard, rolling in the grass flipping three times before jumping out he attacked like a mad man. Shooting out like a torpedo before Raven sidestepped him.

"Too predictable." Raven chided not batting an eye as Jaune shot past her, he missed his mark by a wide margin earning a sharp strike with the blunt end of her sword on his back in the process. Jaune yelped in pain his body twisting as he fell to the floor. His back earned a bruise his tattered and torn bunny hoodie that looked like something that _Ruby_ would not be caught dead wearing.

The thing was ratted and tattered with holes and looked ready to fall apart at the seems. The once pure back fabric was covered with a myriad of smudges and marks from years of training and fights with bandits Grimm and whatever tried it make him a meal.

"Again!" Jaune said pushing around striking at Raven's knees a good tactic but not good enough. Raven blocked the attack but did not anticipate the wave of brown to strike her face.

"AH!" Raven hissed Jaune had taken a handful of dirt and proceed to toss it to in her eyes. The bandit leader stepped back her eyes momentarily blinded as Jaune powered forward.

"Got you!" Jaune yelled his sword striking forward ready to impale Raven in her guts-

"You are _ten_ years too early." Raven sighed a first flashed out striking Jaune dead in the nose, he yelped in pain blood spouted from his now busted nose as he fell back, Jaune didn't waste a moment jumping up to his feet ignoring the pain his nose already resetting itself back to normal as-

"Enough! We have been at it for seven hours today, I'm tired." Raven barked finally done with her daily dose of child endangerment and now hungry as hell.  
"But we just started!"  
"And now we are ending it."  
"But!"  
"No buts."  
"When can we train again!?" Jaune asked his hands already gripping his blade so tight he bled Raven rolled her eyes as she prepared to give him _bad_ news.

"Jaune we will not be training again," Raven said as she saw Jaune's jaw drop his legs began to shake and he began to tear up.

"What!? Why not!?"

"Because I can not take the time to help a _child_ who barely has the body to stay alive."  
"But the medicine!"  
"Is expensive, and I cannot justify any more lien for _excursions_ into the wilds. My husband is already asking me questions."

"But what about our training!?"

"You will have to find another mentor," Raven said turning around showing Jaune her back as Jaune groaned.

"I don't' want that! I want to get better!"

"Then go into the wilds fight Grimm until your body breaks down or you come to your senses and go back to _your_ home."

"I won't do that! I'll fight till I can't!"

"I…" Raven paused once again children were not her specialty even if her _own_ child loved her like she was the best person ever a title Raven of all people did _not_ deserve. That was ironically the only reason she took Jaune in, she wanted to see what other children thought of her maybe gleam information on her own daughter?

So far Jaune and Yang were more alike than not, both blonde, stubborn as mules and ready and willing to take an _ungodly_ amount of punishment before even considering to back down.

"I won't go home!"  
"Then _perish_," Raven said not caring of Jaune's tantrum the boy was sick more or less, his body's metabolism was so high that it made him a prodigious fighter even able to get few hits in on her that _stung_.

Raven did not know what was the cause only the medication that he needed was expensive and unless she wanted to go back to raining convoys or tell Summer and Tai she was basically facilitating a runaway she needed to cut off the child.

"Please! Raven, I can't do this without you! I need help!"  
"You _need_ to go home," Raven said hoping against hope that Jaune would see reason and-

"NO! I won't I will stay into the wilds until I die! Either train me or I die!"  
"This is why I _hate_ children! Why can't you just listen!?"  
"Because I have nothing left! I've put in too much work to go back now!"

"You can _always_ go home."  
"I won't. I will get into Beacon or _die_ in the process." Jaune's words felt like steel to Raven as she sighed she knew Jaune was serious so either she took him home to a home she had no fucking idea where it was. Or even if his family was still alive. Or she kept training him which meant showing him to Summer and Tai and opening up a can of worms that she would _much_ rather not open. That or….

_He does owe me a favor._ Raven thought as a small grin split her face.  
"Ok Jaune, here is the deal I will _not_ train you."  
"I-

"But! If you can make it to Vale on your _own_, find a man called Roman Torchwick and give him this." Raven said reaching into their back pocket pulling out a small coin that had a grinning face plastered on it, the face hand long knife-like teeth and was twisted in a laughing visage.

"I.. what is this?" Jaune asked a tremor of fear in his voice as Raven grinned.

"_This_ is how you get into Beacon, give this to the man called Roman tell him Raven sent you explain your situation and say this makes us _even_. Do this and you just _might_ get into Beacon."  
"I! So his name is Roman?"  
"Yes, you will find him in the _worse_ parts of Vale. When you do try not to _die_ Roman does not like strangers butting in on his personal life…"

* * *

Roman was having a good day.

"So! Junior tell me, do you have anything that will _tickle_ my fancy today?" Roman asked the master thief leaned over the counter as he took a long drag from his cigar as the older man sighed. He was a mountain a bear of a man the complete opposite of the thin-well dressed and _devilishly_ handsome man that was leaning across his bar counter.

"Well, the girls found out about the _situation_," Junior said leaning over the counter conspiratorially as Roman nodded.  
"Oh did they now? Did they find the _mole_ that was trying to dig up dirt on me?" Roman asked as the man dressed in a dark black blazer with white cuffs sighed. Junior finished wiping a beer mug as he snapped his hands.

"Girls! What happened to the mole!?" Junior asked as the sounds of tapping heels filled the air, two twins in their mid-teens with pale skin that reminded Roman of fresh snow dressed in bright silver and hot red respectively with long silky black hair and green eyes walked in.

"We got him, boss."  
"We sent him off.' Melanie and Miltiades Malachite said as one as Junior raised an eyebrow.

"You sent him off you were supposed to capture him, what the hell went down?"  
"Oh, we captured him."  
"We handed him off to Neo."  
"You what!? I needed information, not a fucking corpse goddammit." Roman said rolling his eyes as he took another deep drag from his cigar taking one last hit of the smooth soothing gift from the gods as he sighed.

"Fuck me, Neo!" Roman yelled knowing that his aide was _somewhere_ in the fucking area, Neo was _never_ far away from him and he knew she was in earshot distance.

"Neo! I know that you are out there! Bring the kid here! Or whatever is left of him." Roman said hoping that Neo had at _least_ let him keep the tongue in his mouth. He needed answers and if not the tongue most of his fingers so he could get some yes no out of him.

Roman was rewarded by his response as the sound of shattering glass filled the air as Neo appeared, the diminutive assassin appeared bowing once, dressed in her trademark white leotard and tight brown pants that did absolutely _nothing_ to hide her ridiculous curvaceous figured, over her shoulder was a moving burlap sack Neo's mismatched eyes of pink and brown glistened with sadistic delight as she tossed the squirming sack that was larger than herself on the ground as Roman sighed.

"Is he even alive?" Roman asked as Neo giggled nodding her head her cherubic grin completely hide the inner monster she was as Roman nodded.

"Good, I want to talk to him," Roman asked looking down to the bag and yanking it open, cobalt met green as a boy a _young_ boy maybe twelve thirteen? Looked up at him, his mouth was bound and gagged with a red ball his arms tied up behind his back in a _series_ of painful knots his legs tied together tightly making him look like a sardine.

"So, kid _you_ are the one looking for me? Well if you are looking for you long lost father hate to break it to you but I don't got any kids." Roman smirked as the boy _thrashed_ his limbs pulsed as he tried to get out of the bad Roman sighed.

"Well, I guess we can talk back in my _shop_, ok Neo! Take us home! Junior girls good night and thanks for the help! You will get a bonus later."  
"Night."  
"See you, Roman."  
"What's gonna happen to the kid?"  
"Well, Mel if he's innocent and just a _very_ nosey kid he gets few black eyes and tossed out into the street. If it's something more serious? Then he's going to be introduced to Neo's _playroom_ and trust me, kid, you do _not_ want that…"

* * *

Later on, after Roman had _shaved, showered_ and dressed in a new three-piece white suit, he laid on his designer couch that felt like _clouds_ on his limbs as he sank into it.

"Ah best thing I ever stole, you know that's a long list right?" Roman asked the tied up blonde, the boy was tied to a char his limbs tightly bound in place his blue eyes wide with fear and anger as Neo giggled, she _dragged_ her blade _Misfortune_ on Jaune's neck the boys shuddered in fear as Neo giggled.

Taking some of his sweat on her blade and licking it. _Tasty!_ Neo signed as Roman rolled his eyes Neo had taken a _liking_ to the kid that meant that unless he had a _damn_ good reason to be asking for his name he was not going to see the light of day again _period._

"Ok kid let me tell you how this is going to work," Roman said taking out another cigar lighting it once inhaling deeply before blowing a massive cloud into the kid's face. The child _shuddered_ as the choking smothering cloud covered his face as Roman blew his smoke into him.

"I'm going it take that gag from your mouth, and then I'm going to ask you a few questions. One who the hell are you and how do you know my name? Two why the _hell_ are you looking for me? Who sent you and what do they want? And three why the hell is a _kid_ in the fucking seedier parts of Vale in the first place K?" Roman asked putting his hands out going for the gagged roped filled mouth before pausing.

"One more thing you _bite_ my hands and you go _right_ into Neo's playhouse got it? And if you go in there you will _not_ be coming out in the same amount of body shape or with the same number of limbs that you went in k?" Roman asked a wave of fear running down the child as he whimpered.

"Ok let's see who you are," Roman asked taking the rope out of the boy's mouth he gagged spitting on the floor as-

"Ok, now first things first who the hell are you?"  
"Jaune! Jaune Arc!"  
"Never heard of you."  
"I know who you are!"

"Oh? Jumping the gun I don't usually like to be interrupted but I'll give it a pass. So you know me how?"  
"Raven! Raven Branwen sent me!"  
"Kid you better not be fucking with me cause this is an _easy_ way to an early grave. I don't like killing kids but I've done it before and I'll do it again."

"I'm not! I can prove it!"  
"I _hope_ you can for your sake," Roman asked his voice like ice, Jaune shook as he looked down.

"In my pocket! There is a coin! You can tell I'm not lying if you see it!"  
"If you say so," Roman asked taking his hand reaching into the tattered jeans of the kid, the boy was a runaway that much was clear as day. He was dressed in what amounted to little more than rags on his body. He looked like he had not had a decent meal this month and smelled like he had not showered this _year_.

Roman gripped _something_ round and circular pulling out a small coin, Roman paused his eyes went wide as he gagged, he felt his limbs shake and his breath became harsh. He knew that coin it had his _emblem_ on it and-

"How the fuck did you get this!?"  
"Raven! Raven Branwen gave it to me! She said give it to you could call it _even!"_  
"Kid, you are just _full_ of surprises you know that?" Roman asked as he nodded to Neo.

Neo nodded untying Jaune slashing her blade down his back as Jaune gagged. He almost jumped to the floor finally free from the chair as-

"Look! I need your help please!"

"Oh? What can _Roman_ do for you?"  
"I need medicine and training! Please!"

"Meds? I can look into that but training? For what?" Roman asked not knowing why the kid would come to _him_ of all people for training meds made sense. Kid probably had some kind of sickness that needed to be treated and was too expensive to treat. _That_ made sense and Roman could see Raven growing heart-

Well _no_ he could not see Raven growing a heart, tearing one out of someone's chest like him, however? That was something he could see all too well if he backed off.

"So you want meds? I can get you that but training? Sorry kid but I don't got the time to train."  
"Please! I'll do anything!"

"Kid I just don't have the _time_."  
"But what about her!?"  
"Neo?"  
"Can she train me!?"  
"Do you like getting your _ass_ beat?"  
"I don't care! Raven trained me before I can take it!" Jaune said as Roman looked to Neo who was _drooling_ her eyes filled with such sadistic delight that Roman thought she might burst.

"Neo…"  
_YES!_

"Fine… ok, kid, you can train with Neo hell you can _live_ with her it's your funeral. But be warned she has _horse_ like reflexes." Roman gave Jaune a final warning as he paused.  
_"Horse?_ Don't' you mean cat?" Jaune asked as Neo moved her foot and _kicked_ him right in his face. Sending him flying off the chair as he crashed into the cold hard floor of Romans warehouse.

"No, I do _not."_

* * *

"_Please watch your step, welcome to Beacon Academy for heroes."_ A dull monotone voice said as Jaune grinned he did it. He was finally at Beacon!

"I made it!" Jaune hissed walking out of the bullhead it was a long time since he thought of even stepping foot in Beacon.

He had been living with Roman and Neo for over two years and after almost half a decade of morally _gray_ actions Jaune had often come to debate if he even _should_ be a hero but that was not relevant. Now he was here at Beacon and ready to finally do his destiny!

"I just have to do this, even if it kills me," Jaune said as he let his side, the pants provide by Roman were thick brown jeans that were partially bulletproof and lined with dust for extra armor, his shirt was a sharp white piece of clothing the had edges that cut like a _diamonds, _covered with what where in Roman's own words _horrific_ bunny hoodie.

"Neo thinks that I am _adorable_," Jaune said as he strutted out he ignore the mass of students around him he had one goal be a damn hunter even if it cost him everything. Or it cost him everything _twice-_

"_LOOK OUT!"_ A high pitch feminine voice yelled as-

"_I'm sorry!"_ Another oic yelled a wall of fire appeared making Jaune wince as a loud DOLT! Was heard as two girls went up in a ball of flame…

* * *

"So do you _like_ being lit on fire? Is that like your thing?" Jaune asked teasing the smaller reaper Ruby Rose, the adorable girl whom he had just so recently pulled out of a crate pouted stomping her feet as she blushed. Her face was adorable with bright silver eyes and a long red hood wrapped around her neck.

"I don't like that! Stop teasing me Jaune!" Ruby pouted the girl stomping her foot on the ground.

"Jaune! I'm just trying to get into Beacon! My first day I get blown up! A mean girl yells at me! And now m first friend is teasing me?!"  
"Hey, at least you have a handsome friend like me right?"  
"I don't care if you are handsome!"  
"So you _do_ think I am handsome?" Jaune asked a wicked grin on his lips as Ruby _eeped!_ Her face turned the color of her cloak as she blushed.

"Jaune!"  
"I'm just teasing you! You are cute when you blush you know that?" Jaune asked das Ruby sighed shaking her head glad that her first friend was nice and _handsome-_

_GAH! Brain stop thinking those thoughts! Yang will come and beat up our first friend!_

"So I have this!" Ruby said planting a massive scythe into the ground the massive oversized gardening tool implanted into the ground making Jaune back off not out of fear but general concern for his safety. Ruby had already proved to have _questionable_ hand-eye movements seeing as she blew up a vile of fire dust just a minute or two ago and Jaune was not taking chances with-

"It's-

"It's a high impact sniper rifle built into a scythe, custom made expensive metal and dust rounds. _Nice."_ Jaune said relishing how Ruby excited glare became a gaping mouth before she pouted.

"Hey! How did you know that?!"

"I know a thing or two about weapons you know?" Jaune asked smirking as Ruby pouted evidently not happy at having the rub pulled out from under her feet. No doubt she was used to impressing with her weapon, people were probably awe stuck when that amalgamation of a gardening tool stuck down in front of them.

'Well then if you are so good what do you have? Huh, mister fancy suite what's in your pocket?"

"You want to know what I keep in my pants?" Jaune asked raising a lone eyebrow as Ruby almost swallowed her own tongue.

"What? NO! I didn't mean it like that!" Ruby said her cheeks once again turning the color of her last name.

"I didn't mean that!"  
"I know! I know I'm just teasing."  
"Jaune!"

"Ok! Ok! Here you go take a gander." Jaune said as he pulled out his two weapons. In one hand was a longsword, a thing sword with a wicked curved blade that seemed to be curled inward as if meant to slice whatever was unfortunate enough to get in its way.

The other was some type of gun? Ruby's eyes locked onto the gun the custom built hand cannon that she knew could put a hole in the carapace of a deathstalker was painted a rich burgundy red as she gasped.

"A curved blade and hand cannon?"

"You can call them _Jackal_ and _Amber. _The gun is Jackal and the blade is Amber they are my own weapons and I love them like my children. Of which I have _none_." Jaune said making sure to make it _clear_ that he was not a baby daddy as Ruby drooled?

_Is she drooling?_ Jaune thought as-

"They are so cool! Tell me how you made them! Tell me! Tell me! Tell ME!" Ruby yelled as she jumped up and down making Jaune sigh. He was hoping to make friends in Beacon but he did not expect the first of them to be so _excitable_.

* * *

"You will all be tested tomorrow, I hope you will survive." The man with the single _worst_ intro speech said as Jaune rolled his eyes.

"Thanks a lot!" Twin voices said at once as Jaune froze another voice apparently mirrored his view on Ozpin lackluster speech as he turned to see-

_Raven?_ Jaune thought as Raven… his first teacher apparently scaled down to his aged looked at him. Really Jaune did not know how but he was looking a tall blonde girl younger than Raven and his breath froze…

Jaune felt time _stop_ he felt his heat thud! His chest began to tighten and he felt a wave of heat wash over him. He was sure he was staring at Raven he _knew_ what she looked like. That figure, that muscles arm those fiery-

_Lilac? When did her eyes change? Or her hair? When did she get young!?_ Jaune wondered as Raven's younger doppelganger rolled her eyes, her long flowing blonde hair shimmered like a golden wave, a tidal wave of blonde on pale milky skin with _ample_ assets shown of prominently on her chest, she definitely kept that part of her figure but there was no gleaming red sword on her side, instead there where twin golden gauntlets on ti as-

She noticed him looking, the woman was obviously used to getting looks from guys but this? She could tell that this was a look of wonder _not_ based on her looks, a fact that both insulted and intrigued her in equal measure.

"Hey there good looking see something you like?" Good god, she even _sounded_ like Raven. She had her voice down that cocky tone that confided I can do _anything_ smile and that I'll beat you within an inch of your life if you say something I don't like flex of her arms.

"I don't know." Jaune's words came out on autopilot the Raven look alike grinned as she flexed her back showing off her ample chest as Jaune's face locked onto her eyes.

"You don't look like the average Gawker are my girls not good enough?"  
"Your chest is fine but your eyes are _beautiful_," Jaune said years of living with Neo had taught him a thing or two about talking to women, and one of the things about a woman like _her_ was that she was probably used to getting compliments on her chest.

Hell, she was probably swamped by them. But she was most likely _not_ used to getting compliments on the other less obvious parts of her body like her eyes. A theory proved right as a slight blush crept over her face her cheeks heat up as she gulped.

"What?"  
"Your eyes, you have the most beautiful pair of eyes," Jaune said going into _woo_ made on instinct he had made ground on the beautiful girl who even looking at her made his heart _thump_.

"My eyes? You sure you are looking, right man? My chest gets the real loving from guys, so you sure you got that head on straight?"  
"As straight as I can get, but your eyes are only the beginning as beautiful as they are your hair is also amazing."  
"My hair? I mean fuck yeah it is, you know how much time I spend on it?"

_She's cursing to diffuse the situation I have her on the back foot press._

"It's beautiful like like a cloak of shimmering gold." Jaune's words made to women's cheeks heat up as she began to stutter.

"I! Well I mean look at you! You are looking mighty fine if I do say so myself, with those arms I'd be worried if I didn't have my own guns to back me up." She said flexing her arms showing off her biceps that Jaune noticed where almost the size of his head, but not _quite_ at Neo's level of strength.

"Your arms _are_ impressive but I've seen a few stronger."  
"Oh? Who do you know can hold a candle to little ole me?" The woman asked whistling lightly at him as Jaune smiled his natural cock attitude taking over as he began to walk over to her. Yang cocked her head at him not used to a man walking up to her with that level of confidence.

"I don't think there are many people who can hold a candle to you without getting a bit singed."  
"Oh? That your way of calling me hot?"  
"I think you are _burning."_

"Really then? Care to come here and find out for yourself? You want to touch that hair you like so much or are you afraid I'll be too hot to handle?"  
"Oh I know I can handle you," Jaune said his eyes _firmly_ locked onto her the girl was evidently expecting him to look at her chest and Jaune's continued glare to her eyes fully_ ignoring_ the easy target of her chest caught her flat-footed for a moment before she got her cool back and went on the offense.

_Just like Raven._ Jaune thought as the woman walked up sauntering up to Jaune shaking her hips in a purposeful provocative way Jaune paid her _no_ mind. Keeping his eyes locked onto her own. The woman sauntered up she was taller than him by a few inches but Jaune kept his glare held onto her face.

"You look good down there, looking mighty _tasty,"_ she said licking her lips as Jaune grinned.

"Tasty? Shouldn't _I_ be asking you that?"  
"Oh? You think I'd be tasty blondie?"  
"You look good enough to _eat."_

"Oh? You want to eat me huh?"  
"No, _you_ want me to eat you. I can tell."  
"Well if you are offering why don't we find a place more private?"  
"Why not here? Don't tell me you are _scared?"_

"Sacre? Me? You don't know it blondie but I am a _Xiao-long_ we don't get scared in the first place."

_Xiao-long? So she's not a Branwen? She looks just like Raven!_

Jaune thought a forlorn look on his face as the girl who was somehow _not_ related to Raven smirked.

"What's the matter, babe? You look like you just saw a ghost."  
"It's nothing, you just look like someone I used to know?"  
"She must have been a beauty if she's taking the spotlight from me."  
"She was beautiful but you are _more_ so," Jaune said as the girl grinned a wide shit-eating smile as she held out her hand.

"Name's Yang Xiao-long."  
"Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." Jaune said shaking Yang's hand her grip was warm and Jaune _felt_ the muscles in her hand, she flexed only slightly as Jaune returned the grip pounded for pound.

"Same here, not every day I met a cute guy you can look me in the eye."  
"You rhymed there you know?"  
"I'm a poet and I'll be _damned _if you don't know it," Yang said winking at Jaune as they broke their grip Jaune grinned a _thud_ appearing in his chest his heartfelt warm like he was being lit on fire. There was something about this girl something that lit a _fire_ in his chest making him feel alive.

'So you want to go to the sleeping area?"  
"Already trying it take me to bed? Not even going it buy me dinner first?"

"You never told me what you like? I'm assuming you like _expensive_ meals."

"You know me so well babe! It's like we have been married for years!"

"Well if you want to propose babe I always like an aggressive woman."  
"You don't know what to do with me."  
"I have a few ideas."  
"Oh? Like what?"  
"Nothing I can say in public and _nothing_ that has both of us in more than socks."  
"Oh? Well, now I am _dying_ to-

"Yang! You met Jaune!" A sharp voice said as the spell was suddenly broken. The two looked up a silver-eyed interloper was standing in front of them Ruby smiled ear to ear as she balled her ist up in Joy.

"Ruby?"  
"Red?"  
"AH! My sister met my first friend! This is _awesome!"_

* * *

"Pancakes!" The literal ball of energy with red hair and turquoise eyes said as Jaune paused, after a _long_ night sleeping with Yang and Ruby well not _sleeping_ with them but in the same general area, he had after teasing Ruby to almost tears and flirting with the _most_ beautiful woman he had ever seen in his entire life. Yang was like Raven but minus the _pointy bits._

Like someone had taken Raven made her twenty years young and given her a sense of humor!

"So I guess you _like _pancakes?"  
"Nope! I _LOVE THEM!"_ The redhead said slamming down her hands as Jaune smiled she seemed harmless and was friendly so he would be so to.

"Jaune Arc."  
"Nora! Nora Valkyrie! This here is Ren! Say, Ren!"  
"Hello, my name is Lie Ren." A tall boy with smooth black hair and magenta eyes said. Ren was dressed in light green robes and was eating a salad as Jaune smiled.

"Jaune Arc nice to meet you," Jaune said the boy's shaking hands as-

"OH! Ren made a friend! This is AWESOME! Ren is normally so shy with new people! He's like a puppy!"  
"Nora I am not an animal."  
"Oh, he's so cute! I can't wait for you two to be the best of friends!"  
"Nora I just met Jaune-

"You two can go on bro dates! Have secret handshakes! And then stray each other over a love interest and engage in a duel to the death for a fair maiden's heart!"  
"Did... did you eat some sugar today?"  
"Sugar!? Where?!"  
"Oh boy now you said it…" Ren said as he groaned as Nora _growled…_

* * *

"Well, they were friendly, more or less." Jaune said as he entered the Beacon locker room the two friends Ren and Nora were good people Nora was a bit energetic and Ren was the polar opposite thank god. Ren was a _bro_ more or less and Jaune was just glad to be free from the chaos that was a sugar hunting Nora.

"SO! I think we would make a great team!" A sharp voice said that Jaune _almost_ remembered from yesterday.

"The rich girl?" Jaune asked turning a corner as he saw two girls both beautiful one a tall redhead who looked like what you would call a traditional Amazon. She was tall built like a damn tank dressed in bronze armor, she had bright emerald eyes just like Roman's to be honest and long flowing red hair that reminded him of flowing blood.

_And without Neo around how nice._ The other girl was shorter but just as pretty. She was dressed in light blue almost silver outfits. A simple but elegant skirt with snowflake embroidered on it along with a long white ponytail and off-kilter tiara on her head. Her eyes were the purest cold blue that Jaune had very seen and he felt a _chill_ coming from her.

_She's beautiful_ Jaune thought as the snow angel finally took notice of him.

"Excuse me? Who are you?" She asked her voice more than a bit annoyed as Jaune winced. _She's a barrel of laughs, might as well put on a good face._ Jaune thought as he smiled.

"Jaune Arc, nice to meet you." He said holding out a hand the girl paused looking at his hand like it was covered in sludge, she winced once before taking it in hers.

"Weiss Schnee… a pleasure."  
"Nice to meet you, Weiss," Jaune said the girl's eyes went wide like he had cursed her as-

"Hello, Jaune."  
"Hello, tall red and gorgeous, who are you?" Jaune asked turning to the Amazon who's eyes flew open her beautiful green eyes wide with shock as she gasped.

"I-

"Jaune! You know who that is!"

"A beautiful woman?" Jaune asked not knowing what Weiss was talking about but Red _did_ look familiar.

_Why do I get hungry when I look at her?_ Jaune thought he was used to feeling _urges_ when looking at women, especially beautiful women but instead of feeling his pants tighten he felt hunger?

"Um! I am Pyrrha Nikos!" The woman said saying her name like it was a curse, she looked ready to be struck and Jaune had no idea why.

"Umm… hi? My name's Jaune nice to meet you."

"I… nice to meet you!" She said her voice full of life she had done a one-eighty personality wise her emerald eyes lit up like she had seen the holy grail. Pyrrha? If that was her name looked like Jaune had just tossed her a life preserver and-

"Jaune! You surely know who that is!" Weiss said her voice carrying with it a tone of incredulity that Jaune had no idea where was coming from.

"Um… she's a beautiful woman?"  
"What!? No! I mean she is but that's not that point! Jaune that is _Pyrrha Nikos!"_  
"I don't know who that is."

"She won the Mistral Tournament four times in a row!"  
"The what?"  
"The Mistral tournament! You know what that is right?"  
"I have heard of it?"  
"Was that a question or a statement?"  
"_Both?"_

"I! AHH!" Weiss looked ready to blow a gasket as Pyrrha chuckled letting her hand fall to her lips as she turned to Jaune.

"Jaune my name is Pyrrha Nikos I am the Mistral champion four times in a row it is nice to meet you."  
"Same here, glad to meet another friendly face," Jaune said taking her hand as she smiled her skin was surprisingly _rough_. Jaune did not expect her hand to feel like the backside of Roams' cane but he supposed if she was a huntress in training a few calluses were the norm nothing too out of the ordinary there.

"Jaune how do you _not_ know who she is!?" Weiss said apparently _not_ content to just let Pyrrha be the beautiful stranger that she is.

"You mean _besides_ the beautiful redhead with a winning smile and nice eyes?"  
"Jaune! Stop it you are making me blush!' Pyrrha said a faint creep of a blush crossing her face as Jaune grinned.

"What stop complimenting a beautiful woman? My mother would have me stabbed! If she is still alive that is." Jaune said pausing he _honestly_ had no idea where his parents were or if they were still even alive he _hoped_ they were alive.

"Jaune? Are your parents ok?"  
"No idea Pyr, have not seen them in over a decade? Give or take."  
"A decade? Why not?" Weiss asked a look of genuine curiosity in her voice as Jaune shrugged.

"Long story but I don't talk to my family we had a falling out of sorts if that makes sense?"  
"I guess it does but wait, why do you have _that_ on your waist?" Weiss asked pointing toa satchel of small containers of what _looked_ like dust on Jaune's side, Weiss _swore_ that he had vials of dust on him as well as what could only be called a dust injector on his side.

"Oh, that? That's just some dust I use in combat nothing much."  
Jaune said waving her off he did not want to tell Weiss about his illness that was something _private._

"_Students please report to the launch zone_." A dull monotone voice said as Jaune grinned.

"That's us! Let's kill some Grim huh?"  
"I… I suppose… Pyrrha maybe me you and Jaune could make a team?"  
"I… I was planning to let the chips fall where they may but that could also work," Pyrrha said more than a hint of concern in her eyes as the three of them walked out of the gym and into the initiation

* * *

Jaune had a lone day.

"Kill it!" Jaune hissed as Nora nodded flying up with her hammer the energetic ginger _slammed_ her hammer down on the stinger in its back killing the monster in one go.

"_BOOP!"_ Nora said as she slammed her hammer down killing the creature in one go it scream death cry as-

"Jaune you did it! Your plan worked!" Pyrrha his partner said as Jaune winced he could _feel_ it. A furnace was lit in his chest his body already overclocked.

_Keep it together man fight it down, don't look weak in front of your friends._ Jaune said as he smiled to his beautiful partner, really Pyrrha was drop-dead gorgeous, long tall figure well-muscled legs and arms large chest at least a D cup if not double she was a knock out in every shape and sense of the word and he was about to die in front of her.

Not literally he choked back his own blood the raw taste of copper washed over his lips but he bit it back. He needed to look strong he nabbed the chess piece at the last second so he along with Pyrrha Nora and Ren looked to be a good enough team and the sight of a falling Nevermore in the distance proved that whoever the hell was fighting it was victorious.

"AW! Bye Birdy! Ren can we keep it!"  
"No Nora we _cannot _keep a Nevermore," Ren said magenta eyes narrowed onto his partner Ren was still not happy after Nora rode into battle on a literal Urse, the energetic ginger was an unpredictable as Jaune had expected having the attention span of a bored Neo and the energy of a drunk Malachite. Nora was definitely going to make his life interesting if they ended up on a team together.

"Jaune? Are you ok? You do not look well." Ren the observant man that he was noticed Jaune was _off_. He was swaying on his feet like a drunken man would do to avoid a fall but Ren could not sense or smell any liquor on him. Jaune winced as he _fought_ back the wave of nausea that crept up his chest.

His limbs felt like jelly and he swore he was about to collapse on the grass and not get up. He bit back his feelings shook his head and flashed his best winning smile.

"Oh, I'm great! Just a bit tired, how about we get back to Beacon and see what's up?"  
"Good idea Jaune, Jaune! Ren! Back to Beacon!"  
"I see… if you say you are ok then I am fine as well."  
"Jaune are you _ok?"_ Pyrrha the ever worried partner asked as Jaune nodded.  
"Yeah just tired."  
"Do you need to rest? If you do just asked me and we can find a private place to do so. You don't need to push yourself you know?"  
"I know but thanks for the concern I'm fine Pyr now let's get moving."

* * *

"Team Ruby! Led by Ruby Rose!" Ozpin said as Ruby almost fainted, Weiss looked ready to _cut_ someone and Yang punched the air.

"Hell yeah! Wait to go, sis!"

"Yay," Blake said the faunus in hiding never looked up as-

'Pyrrha Nikos! Jaune Arc! Lie Ren! And Nora Valkyrie! You all gather the rook pieces and from here on our will be know as team Juniper! Lead by Jaune Arc!" Ozpin said as Jaune blinked. He was a leader? That was not part of the plan and Jaune did honestly not know if he even wanted to be made the leader.

"Me?"  
"YEAH! Wait to go Jaune!" Nora said hugging her new male BPFF from behind Jaune winced he felt his ribs _crack_ from the pressure of a Nora hug.

"Nora! Please! Air!" Jaune begged his eyes going dim as Nora crushed his side.  
"Nora, down." Ren chided as she dropped him he landed on his feet as he winced.

"I'm glad you are the leader," Pyrrha said as Jaune nodded his beautiful partner.

_Just say that you are dying and when you never show any symptoms they will think it's nothing! Just let them think you are ok, that way when you do have to take meds they think nothing of that fact._ Jaune thought as he smiled his team gave one last cheer before being ushered off to the JNPR dorms. The dorms were simple four beds, two dressers for men the other for women and one bathroom.

"I call far bed!" Nora said as Jaune nodded.

"I'll take second from the door."  
"I'll take the closest to the door."  
"I'll have the other." Ren and Pyrrha finished calling their beds as Jaune smiled he did it, he was in Beacon he was going go be a hunter. He was the leader of a team he had a list of new friends and so far he only coughed up a _bit_ of blood! Life was looking up for him and he knew it was only going it gets better from here.

_Looks like I made it hun dad? You said that I would be a civilian but I know I am destined for more. I wish I could tell you about this guys, dad mom I miss you._ Jaune thought as the four teens tired from the day said their good night's Nora knocked out like a light snoring as soon as her head hit her pillow Pyrrha followed soon after then Ren. Jaune let his head hit the bed last as he felt sleep overtake him he closed his eyes as the lyrics of Neo's favorite song entered his mind.

"_~Once upon a time you were falling in love, now you are only falling apart, nothing you can do a total eclipse of the heart.~"_ Jaune sang closing his eyes going to sleep as he Beacon life finally began...

* * *

**AN: OK! Here it is! A new commissioned story has the first part done! This will update irregularly so be warned! The next thing from me is The Apprentice so until then take care and have a good day!**


End file.
